Spoby- Everything New
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: Toby and Spencer are starting a new life: together. Everything is going to change. Children, friends and rivalry. Join Spoby on their new adventure. DONT OWN PLL! Bad at summaries...Read please!
1. Prologue

**A/N- My first pretty Little Liars story! I LUV SPOBY! Btw...hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A silent drift clouded the room. A soft, quiet patter of footsteps sounded from outside the room, its feet careful not to disturb. The cold tile inside held equipment and furniture of many assorted colors. Mostly white and gray. A few red and yellow. In the middle of the room, pressed up against the wall, stood a white and metal hospital bed. A white blanket covered the bed. Underneath was a young woman, her back facing the door.

"Toby," She moaned softly. Next to her a young man about in his twenties or so pressed against her.

"Yes, sweet?" Toby answered, staring into the those deep brown gentle eyes.

"I miss you."

Toby chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm right here Spencer. I'm not going anywhere without you." Spencer sighed in relief and nuzzled herself into his broad chest. He pressed her closer, careful not to disturb her stomach. He kissed her forehead. He touched both cheeks and massaged his fingers into them. Spencer moaned happily and drew Toby into a kiss. They kissed eagerly. Toby brought his hands to her back and rubbed them up and down on her gown. She continued to kiss him and he continued to rub her back.

The door opened and Toby looked up. He drew away from Spencer and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Spencer turned her head and stared at the newcomer.

A young doctor stood at the doorway, looking at his notes.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kingston. I will be filling in for Dr. Morris since he had to take the day off." Dr. Kingston looked up and his eyes widened.

'Holy crap Spencuh." Wren said, throwing his clipboard onto the bed. "You look...different. Did you get new eyeshadow?"

"Of course you would be the one to notice that Kingston." Toby murmured. Wren stared back at him, uneasy.

Spencer gasped as another contraction overcame her. She grasped Toby's head and her knuckles turned white with the force she held on to him.

"Breathe shhhh Breathe." Toby soothed. Spencer gasped one last time and slouched down into her pillow.

Wren looked at her. "You're 10 inches dialated. Ready to push?"


	2. Chapter 1-Everything New

**Chapter 1- Everything New**

* * *

Spencer cupped her hands around his face. He laughed with glee and wrapped his arms around her neck. She kissed his neck while he laughed.

A loud car honk sounded from outside. Spencer glanced out the window and saw Toby slam his door to his truck. He carried a big box in his arms. He started to walk up the stairs when he noticed Spencer wrapped around another dude. His eyes grew huge and he burst through the doors.

"Are you cheating on me?" Toby yelled, his eyes in shock. Spencer laughed and stared at Toby.

"He does hug better than you." Spencer replied, tickling the one in her clutch. He giggled loudly as Spencer blew raspberries into his bare stomach.

Toby came barging through, pushing Spencer gently away from her clutch.

"This guy needs to be taught a lesson." Toby picked up Spencers lover and threw him easily over his shoulder. Alex laughed as his father dropped him onto the tan leather couch. Toby tickled him gently and Alex kicked his father in the chest. Spencer laughed. "Don't hurt him!"

Toby stared at her. "Fine." He picked his son up by his legs and dangled him above the ground.

"No! No!" Alex screamed, clutching onto Toby's arms. Toby dropped him gently to the ground.

"I have a surprise for you." Toby stepped over Alex. Spencer gasped as he picked her up and swung her around. "Toby!" She clung on tightly. Toby kissed her and they spun around. They spun in circles until they landed on top of the couch. "I hate you!" Spencer laughed and slapped him in the arm.

Toby grasped her hair and pulled her close. "I know you don't." Spencer sighed. "You got me."

Alex got up from the ground and charged to Toby. He jumped onto the couch and slid between his parents. "Do Mommy wuv Awex?" He stared up at her, his blue eyes boring deep into Spencer's brown ones.

Spencer wrapped her arms tightly around her 3 year old. "Very much Alex. More than the stars and moon and sun. Even more than candy." Alex's eyes widened. "Even more dan Dwaddy?" Spencer looked up at Toby. He had his eye brows raised, ready for her answer.

"I love you guys even more than the stars and moon and sun and candy." Spencer drew away from Alex, unsure of what was about to happen.

"Spencer?" Toby saw her gaze. "I-I'm fine." Spencer stammered, feeling her stomach drift.

"We should get to din-." She gasped and raced off the couch towards the bathroom down the hall. She opened the toilet and let out her lunch. Someone pulled her long brown hair up, drawing it away from her mouth. Toby massaged her shoulders as she drew away from the toilet. She sighed and stood up, grabbing mouthwash and rinsing out her stained mouth. She turned away, seeing Toby eye her carefully. "You okay?"

Spencer shivered and pressed herself into Toby's chest.

"Toby...I'm pregnant."

* * *

**GARGH! I suck at stories, don't I? After I read 'After all We've Been Though' by MamaSpobette, I can never see myself as a good writer ever again...**

**mwar **


	3. Chapter 2- Cookies and Family

**Hey guys! I did not expect for this story to already have 2 reviews, 4 favs and 5 alerts on its 3rd day alive! And over 300 views...THANK YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Toby opened his eyes, revealing Spencer's back to him. He stretched and smacked his lips. He threw a arm over Spencer and pulled her closer. She stirred in her sleep.

Toby itched his knee, feeling a small new bump. He cursed under his breath. Sliding away from Spencer, he grabbed some itching cream and rubbed it all over his new. A small pink bump stood out. "Stupid rotten mosquitoes."

"Mommy!" Alex screamed from his room next door. Toby stood up and looked at spencer. Her eyelids twitched but remained closed. He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room, shutting the door silently.

Alex sat up in his bed, his eyes red. He looked up and saw Toby. He crossed his arms the best he could and glared. "You not Mommy." He pouted.

Toby walked in. "I may or I may not be Mommy."

Alex hugged his father and started to cry. "Bad dream?"

Alex shuddered and looked up. "Shananay creeps me out."

Toby sighed. "Does Aunt Hanna really let you watch YouTube?" Alex nodded.

Toby sighed. 'Well now that we're up, lets go make breakfeast."

* * *

Spencer woke up to find Toby gone. She groaned and dropped her right arm to the ground. She screamed into her pillow and sat up, checking the time. 10:34 am.

She stood up and wrapped her blue fluffy robe around her. She walked out of the room, down the hall and down the stairs. Picture of family members hung on the walls. On the left side was Toby, Spencer and Alex. The other side was Spencer's family and Toby's family.

She entered the kitchen, which opened up into the living room.

The television flickered and a loud bang sounded from the living room. Spencer leaned over the counter and stared out over the top. The tan leather couch spread out into a 'L' and she saw Toby's brown hair stick up above it.

The t.v. screen showed a television show with cartoon baboons laughing and shooting each other with paint guns. Alex laughed and Spencer's heart fluttered. His laugh lit her up.

The fresh scent of scrambled eggs and bacon whifted up into her nose and she looked over. Eggs and bacon sat on a green plate, waiting on the counter. Two pans sat in the sink, ready to be washed.

Spencer tied her robe tightly around her pudgy stomach and slowly walked towards the couch. She covered Toby's eyes and he jumped. Spencer laughed and he turned around, smiling when he saw her. "Morning beautiful."

They kissed quickly and Spencer turned to Alex. She leaned over, resting her head on Toby's shoulder. "Alex, baby, did you eat your breakfeast before we leave?"

Alex turned and smiled with his small teeth. "Dwaddy made eggs an bacin an he gwave me co-" Toby clamped his hand over his mouth and Alex's voice muffled.

"Toby.." Spencer warned, "What did you give him." Toby bent his head, guilty.

"Two cookies." Spencer sighed and rubbed his hair. "You deserve a punishment, Tobes. You dress Alexander with our meeting with Aria, Ezra and the twins."

Toby shrugged. "I deserve that."

Spencer turned away and ate her breakfeast.

* * *

After Alex was dressed in a nice black t-shirt with cupped red jeans and a navy hoodie on top, they were ready to go. Spencer heaved into the car and Toby buckled Alex into his car seat. Spencer sat next to Alex, her bag on top of her. She wore a red sleek dress with black boots and a white head band throwing back her brown hair. Toby wore a suit with a red tie, matching Spencer while Alex's sneakers were bright red.

Toby pulled the trigger and the car trugged forwards. They drove for an hour until they reached the Fitz's house. Toby shut the car door and walked around the car to opened the door to the back.

As soon as Spencer thrown her legs out of her car, Aria opened the door to her house and raced out. She threw her arms around Spencer and laughed. 'I haven't seen you in ages," She drew away and bent down, giving Alex a big hug. "And you have grown too! You're almost as big Uncle Ezra!" Alex laughed and raced away into the house.

"Someone lose something?" Ezra poked his head out, his sleek dark hair wet. Toby grabbed the bag from Spencer and walked up to Ezra. "Hey dude, did Chicago win last night?"

Ezra smiled and patted his back, leading him into the house. "Only with less then 2 minutes left..." Their voices faded, leaving Spencer and Aria alone. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I'm gonna be gone for 14 days with no electronics! Sorry! This was before I left... hope u had enjoyed**


End file.
